Бессонная ночь
by Azune Wakana
Summary: После очередного мальчишника Лен обнаруживает, что не все гости ушли  Кайто/Лен. Яой


- «Ну и что мне с ним делать?» - Лен озадаченно уставился на мирно спящего Кайто.

В этот день вся дружная мужская компания решила собраться на очередной мальчишник. Местом его проведения выбрали дом Лена, ссылаясь на то, что он свободен (Рин решила уйти ночевать к Мику). Ну а какой мальчишник без выпивки?

Уже через несколько часов порядком пьяные парни пытались напоить протестующего Лена. Потерпев неудачу, они на удивление быстро бросили свою затею и решили просто сыграть в карты.

Ближе к полуночи сонные и уставшие парни начали расходиться по домам.

Выпроводив последних, самых стойких, Лен облегченно вздохнул и поплелся в свою спальню с желанием залезть под одеяло и заснуть.

И каково было его удивление, когда он обнаружил в своей постели спящего Кайто.

- Какого хрена? – возмущенно воскликнул Кагамине. Синеволосый парень лишь повернулся на бок, так и не проснувшись.

- «Ну и что теперь?» - растерянно подумал Лен. – «До утра он вряд ли проснется, но я тоже хочу спать…»

Чуть поразмышляв, светловолосый парень решил спать в кресле. Разобравшись с проблемой, Лен направился в ванную.

Через некоторое время уже умытый и переодевшийся Кагамине, укрывшись одеялом, уселся в кресло с намерением заснуть как можно скорее.

Десять минут… Двадцать… Полчаса….

Лен заерзал в кресле, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Сон все никак не шел. Какое бы он ни принял положение, сидеть было неудобно, а уж спать тем более. Поворочавшись еще немного, парень, из-за отсутствия выбора, все-таки решил перебраться на кровать. Устроившись на самом краешке, Лен закрыл глаза.

Уже через сон светловолосый парень почувствовал, что лежащий рядом Кайто заворочался во сне, перевернувшись на другой бок, и улегся по середине кровати. Лен подвинулся еще ближе к краю, снова пытаясь уснуть. Но спящий рядом парень как будто решил поиздеваться над ним. Мало того, что он занял большую часть кровати, так он еще и закинул на не знающего, куда деться Лена руку и пододвинулся еще ближе.

Спать блондину тут же расхотелось. От прикосновений по его телу прошла дрожь.

- «Ох, черт, что же со мной?» - покраснев, подумал Лен. – «Я лучше пойду обратно в кресло».

Парень уже хотел было встать с кровати, как тут же был уложен обратно.

- К-Кайто? – заикаясь, позвал он.

Шион не ответил, а лишь только притянул Лена ближе к себе. Светловолосый парень охнул от неожиданности и снова попытался встать.

- Отпусти меня, - после еще нескольких неудачных попыток решил попытать счастья Лен.

- А я не хочу, - последовал ответ, и блондин понял, что уже не сможет сбежать.

- Тогда что ты от меня хочешь? - дрожащим голосом поинтересовался Лен, чувствуя, как рука Кайто забирается к нему под рубашку.

Синеволосый парень прижался к нему вплотную.

- Тебя… - прошептал он на ухо Лену.

Кагамине почувствовал еще не выветрившийся запах алкоголя.

- Ты пьян! – возразил он, вновь пытаясь освободиться.

- А тебе это мешает? – поинтересовался Кайто, поглаживая под рубашкой живот Лена.

- Но это не правильно! – всхлипнул от незнакомых ощущений блондин.

- Что именно? – вновь спросил Шион, скользнув рукой вниз по животу Лена, заставляя младшего парня задрожать. – То, что тебе нравятся мои прикосновения? Или что-то другое?

- Я… Я не знаю, как это объяснить… - зажмурился Кагамине.

- Тогда и не пытайся, - ответил Кайто, забираясь пальцами под резинку пижамных штанов Лена и поглаживая низ живота. – Положись на свои чувства. Прислушайся к ним. Что ты скажешь?

Близость синеволосого парня и ощущения, которые он дарил, не давали Лену покоя. Он не мог отрицать, что они были ему не приятны.

- Мне нравится это… - наконец выдохнул он, радуясь, что Кайто не может увидеть его смущения.

Шион и не ожидал Другого ответа.

- Хочешь, сделаю так, чтобы было еще лучше? – прошептал он и, чуть наклонив голову вперед, начал покусывать шею Лена.

- Да… - окончательно сдавшись, простонал блондин.

Кайто проскользнул второй рукой под боком Лена, обнимая его уже обеими руками. Все еще поглаживая низ живота светловолосого парня, он начал расстегивать его рубашку. Когда с ней было покончено, Кайто принялся за его штаны, еще сильнее покраснев от смущения, Лен сжал колени, не давая ему доделать начатое.

- Не надо стесняться, - прошептал Шион, раздвигая ноги светловолосого парня и запуская руку в его штаны.

Лен глухо застонал, когда Кайто дотронулся до его члена. Парень выгнулся, когда Шион начал двигать рукой вверх-вниз. Кагамине, прикрыв глаза, откинул голову назад, постанывая от удовольствия.

Продолжая свои действия, Кайто беспрепятственно спустил пижамные штаны с бедер Лена, высвобождая его уже порядком затвердевший член. Ощущение прохладного воздуха на разгоряченной плоти заставило блондина застонать еще громче.

Кайто больше не мог терпеть. Резко развернув Лена к себе лицом, он впился поцелуем в приоткрытые губы разомлевшего от ласк парня. Тот лишь плотнее прижался к нему и ответил на поцелуй. Кайто проскользнул языком в его рот и принялся ласкать им язык блондина. Лен простонал сквозь поцелуй, теребя пальцами край футболки Кайто.

Вскоре кислород в легких начал заканчиваться, и Лен оторвался от губ синеволосого парня, откинувшись на спину. Тот, пользуясь моментом, полностью стянул с Кагамине штаны. От вида обнаженного Лена, Кайто начал возбуждаться еще сильнее. Поднявшись в кровати, он навис над блондином. Тот приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел из-под ресниц на светловолосого парня. Медленно сев в кровати, он потянулся к Кайто. Проведя ладонью вниз по его груди, Лен принялся стягивать с него футболку. Вскоре она полетела на пол, а блондин принялся за брюки Шиона. Вскоре и они присоединились к футболке на полу. Кагамине судорожно вздохнул, глядя не эрекцию Кайто.

Синеволосый парень вновь уложил Лена на спину и развел его ноги. Смочив слюной два пальца, он ввел их в тесный проход блондина и начал осторожно двигать ими. Лен дернулся, сжав от боли зубы. Кайто продолжил свои действия, пытаясь нащупать чувствительную точку.

- Аххх! – выдохнул Лен, когда поиски Шиона увенчались успехом. – Сделай еще…

Кайто послушно задвигал пальцами, заставляя Кагамине выгибаться от удовольствия.

Через какое-то время синеволосый парень прекратил свои действия и вытащил пальцы, перевернув Лена на живот и подтянув к себе, ставя на колени. Блондин повернул голову на бок, глядя на Кайто через плечо.

- Пожалуйста… будь поосторожнее… - прошептал он.

Кайто кивнул и разместил головку своего члена у входа светловолосого парня, а потом толкнулся вперед.

Лен вскрикнул от боли, на глаза навернулись слезы. Кайто остановился, дожидаясь, когда Лен немножко успокоится. Все еще всхлипывая, блондин уткнулся лицом в подушки.

- П-Продолжай… - через какое-то время прошептал Лен.

Кайто обхватил его бедра и начал медленно двигаться. Лен снова вскрикнул. Чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить боль, синеволосый парень скользнул рукой между ног блондина и, обхватив его член, начал двигать ею в такт своим движениям. Лен простонал от странной смеси боли и наслаждения и вцепился пальцами в простыни. Вскоре он почувствовал, что боль стала постепенно утихать.

- Пожалуйста… быстрее… - простонал Кагамине.

- Как скажешь, - довольно ответил Кайто, ускоряя темп и проникая глубже.

- А-ах… - вскрикнул блондин, крепче стискивая в кулаках простыни, почувствовав, как Шион задевает его простату. – Не останавливайся…

Кайто ускорил ритм, заставляя светловолосого парня кричать еще громче.

- К-Кайто… Ахх… - сдерживаясь изо всех сил, простонал Лен.

Синеволосый парень продолжил, постанывая от удовольствия и доводя Кагамине до оргазма.

Лен выгнулся, издав громкий стон. Кайто почувствовал, как внутренние стенки блондина сжимаются вокруг его члена. Двигаться стало еще сложнее. Шион начал проникать с удвоенной силой, чувствуя приближение его оргазма.

- Ох, да-а… - толкнувшись еще несколько раз, Кайто кончил и обмяк, опираясь на руки и касаясь грудью спины Лена.

Отдышавшись, синеволосый парень улегся на кровать, укладывая блондина рядом прижимая его к себе. Кагамине обнял его за шею и уткнулся носом в ямочку между ключицами. Вскоре его дыхание выровнялось, он наконец-то заснул.

- Спокойной ночи, Лен, - прошептал Кайто, поглаживая светловолосого парня по спине.


End file.
